Bajo Del Muerdago
by LIRIO-CHAN
Summary: es 24 de diciempre y en londres se selebra el baile anual navideño y allen tiene invitaciono para el ¿se atrvera a invitar a lenalee? y de ser hasi ¿ella aseptara? ¿ que para durante el baile?.
1. bajo del muerdago

sumarry:es 24 de diciempre y en londres se selebra el baile anual navideño y allen tiene invitaciono para el ¿se atrvera a invitar a lenalee? y de ser hasi ¿ella aseptara? ¿ que para durante el baile?.

Bajo Del Muérdago

Había logrado conseguir una invitación para el baile navideño que se celebraría esa misma noche en Londres la invitaría a ir. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y levanto la mano para golpearla dejo salir un suspiro y dispuesto a tocar

-allen-kun?-alguien lo interrumpió- ocurre algo?

-lenalee- gira sobre su eje para mirarla de frente- no…no ocurre nada…bueno si- agacha la cabeza – yo pensaba…yo quería…bueno si tu quisieras…claro si no tienes nada planeado…yo…yo quisiera…yo quisiera – respira ondo exhala – quieresiralbailenavideñodeestanoche- pronuncia tan rápido que apenas y se le entendí lo que dijo, lenalee permaneció por un momento callada sin saber que decir, _"tal vez y no me entendió"_ pensó allen – bueno…no…olvídalo – se da la vuelta y antes de dar el primer paso

-me gustaría mucho ir – respondió dulcemente allen giro nuevamente para verla a los ojos tenían un hermoso brillo de felicidades tan perdido en sus ojos estaba que no se percato del momento en el que ella se acerco a el solo lo supo cuando sintió sus cálidos la labios en su mejilla –gracias –susurro antes de alejarse de el

********+

Allen la esperaba en la puerta del cuartel general llevaba un esmoquin blanco y un ramo de rosas en la mano, estaba nervioso no dejaba de acomodarse la corbata se había prometido que si esa noche fallaba por fin le haría caso a lou fa de repente escucho el sonido de unos pasos acercarse levanto la vista hacia la enorme puerta para encontrar a lenalee envuelta en un largo abrigo negro y su cabello semi recogido con el prendedor que el le había regalado con motivo de su cumpleaños

Junto con lenalee llegaba también komui, allen se acerca a lenalee la toma de la mano hace una reverencia y la besa

-Te vez hermosa – dijo a la vez que le entregaba el ramo de rosas que lenalee recibe gustosa

-Gracias – lenalee, tim se le acerca con una rosa entre sus patitas y se la entrega – gracias a ti también tim –le da un beso al golem dorado

La ayudo a subir al carruaje y cuando estuvo apunto de subir komui le detuvo

-Allen-kun no te perdonare que le hagas algo a mi lenalee – komui muy cerio

-No, no pasara nada – allen algo nervioso por la insinuación de komui

Al llegar al lugar del baile el cochero abrió la puerta del carruaje , allen salió primero y después el ayudo a lenalee a bajar y a la entrada del salón un hombre le pide el abrigo a lenalee este se lo quita y lo cuelga junto con los de las demás invitadas, dejando ver la hermosa figura de lenalee en un ajustado vestido rojo cruzado al frente y espalda descubierta la falda de la parte de delantera era corta arriba de la rodilla y conforme bajaba era mas larga llevaba unas zapatillas rojas con unos grabados dorados y unos guantes cortos también rojos, caminaron unos pos metros mas hacia el salón principal en donde los anunciaron como a todos los demás invitados

-la señorita lenalee le escoltada por el señor allen Walker –dice el hombre y ambos bajan las largas escaleras hacia donde estaban todos los demás invitados en esta fiesta era de cortesía que los hombre vistieran de blanco y las mujeres de rojo por lo que era difícil que alguien realmente llamara la atención pero en este caso era totalmente contrario ambos atraían todas las miradas del salón a lenalee las mujeres la veían con celos por el hermoso vestido de cedas y los ornamentos en oro de sus zapatos mientras que las mas jóvenes por la compañía del alvino y los hombre la veían coquetamente cada uno insinuando algo nuevo con la mirada mientas que con allen era lo mismo pero al contrario los hombre mayores se impresionaban de la seda de la que estaban hechos sus guantes y corbata y los jóvenes murmuraban que no merecía la compañía de alguien tan bella como lenalee y las muchachas lo veían coquetamente y ha beses un tanto acosador, lo que origino la pregunta…¿realmente fue buena idea haber venido?

Un hermoso vals comenzó a sonar por el salón allen le quito su copa y lenalee y junto a la de el las dejo en la charola de un hombre que pasaba por hay

-bailarías esta pieza con migo? – pregunto a la vez que hacia una reverencia y le extendía el brazo

-Con gusto - recibe el brazo de allen y caminan asía la pista al ser ellos quienes abrieron el baile todos les observaban atentos nadie les conocía pocos les habían visto por casualidad en la ciudad además de que eran de los mejores vestidos caras sedas diseños nunca antes vistos además de ser el claro cuadro de la pareja perfecta, se escuchaban todo tipo de murmullos que comenzaban a incomodar – allen-kun no me gusta como nos están mirando todos – dice lenalee mientras allen y ella salían de la pista de baile

-Hmm??-Allen que hasta el momento se había concentrado en vivir el momento no había notado las penetrantes miradas y constantes murmullos- bueno….

-Caballeo permítame felicitarlo por tan hermosa compañía - un caballero de rubios cabellos y azules ojos claramente noble –en todo el salón no hay resplandor como el que emite esta bella dama –el caballero toma de la mano a lenalee y se dispone a besarla pero de repente la mano del caballero es desviada por la de allen quien a su ves se paro frente a lenalee– Hmm…perdone mi atrevimiento no debí haber actuado tan familiarmente por lo tanto creo que le molestaría si bailo una pieza con ella ¿o no? – allen ase una mucha de enfado y esta apunto de contestar cuando lenalee se adelanta a el

-No habrá ningún problema – ase una reverencia – será un honor – lenalee

Y así se dirigieron hacia la pista lenalee del brazo de joven caballero que se pavoneaba como pavo real mientras que lenalee no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás para ver que allen les veía alejarse. Bailaron un largo rato pero aun así lenalee no dejaba de ver hacia donde allen

-Déjalo, no creses que soy mejor que el?

-Disculpe?

-Soy guapo, rico y con títulos que mas se puede querer –se detiene de bailar – además las hermosas joyas como tu son las mas lucen a un lado de alguien como yo – le sujeta de la barbilla y lentamente se aproximo a ella intentando besarla Allen quien observaba de lejos solo se limito a darse la vuelta y caminar fura del salón sin mirar atrás.

-Disculpe caballero-puso su mano entre sus rostros- pero tengo que regresar al lado de mi acompañante –lenalee salió detrás de allen

Camino largo rato no podía borrar esa imagen de su mente ¿Por qué se extrañaba? Después de todo era lógico que ella saliera con el solo por lastima que tal ves solo lo veía como un hermano al igual que a los demás del cuartel…

¿A dónde pudo haber ido? Hacia frio y ella avía olvidado su abrigo en el baile además de que no era nada fácil correr con tacones de repente paso por el parque y por fin diviso aquella alvina figura sentada en el borde de una fuente se acerco lentamente a el quería darle la oportunidad de ser el primero en hablar

-Lenalee puedo preguntarte algo??

-Si???

-Como me vez??

-Como te veo???

-Si que soy para ti

-Bueno…para mi eres…-lenalee empezaba a sentir un calorcito subir a sus mejillas – eres alguien muy especial para mi

-Claro – se levanta – como tu compañero y amigo no??? Me dirás lo mismo que a lavi y a kanda?? – allen le la da espalda – entonces me retiro buscare el carruaje si komui nos ve regresar separados habrá problemas – allen esta apunto de dar el primer paso cuando siente la mano de lenalee tomar la suya

-Allen déjame terminar…para mi eres mas especial en mi vida que un compañero o un hermano en alguna ocasión te dije que para mi el cuartel y tos los que viven hay se habían convertido en mi mundo eso cambio hace mucho desde hace algún tiempo tu te convertiste en mi mundo (shock por parte de allen)- allen yo…. –lenalee no pudo decir mas pues de repente cinteo un par de labios junto a los suyos que la besaban tiernamente

-Esa arte me corresponde – allen se separa lentamente de ella – lenalee …te amo siempre te ame y te amare

-Allen-ku…allen – alcanzo a corregir antes de recibir un beso mas intenso que el anterior allen a la vesque jugueteaba con la lengua de lenalee mordía ligeramente sus labios ambos eran felices de que su amor fuera correspondido de tal manera y…

Aquella noche ninguno de los regreso al cuartel general

* * *

Que final tan malo verdad? Bueno espero que les haya gustado más que a mi XD

Espero con ansias sus comentarios, felicitaciones, criticas constructivas, de las que no son constructivas y tomatazos

* * *

**_Miranda Kliese: _**si lo se tengo pesima ortografia T_T pero ya lo ire corrijiendo...grax y tambien un kiss por tu review por hay me paso por tu fic en agtradecimiento KISSES


	2. a la mañana siguiente

Bueno, bueno ha pedido de algunos lectores que pedían "mas" he aquí lo que paso a la mañana siguiente del día 24 de diciembre que espero sea de su completo agrado

___________________

Los primeros rayos de sol estaban a punto de salir y allen Walker y lenalee lee Se escabullían por entre los pasillos de la orden ambos se habían quitado los zapatos para no producir ningún sonido he igual que los fantasmas se escabullían rápida y silenciosamente por la orden que aun dormía con el constante temor de que alguien los escuchara habían pasado la noche en una posada cercana al parque _(lo que hicieron lo dejo a su completa imaginación) _no podían darse el lujo de despertar a alguien, allen acompaño a lenalee hasta su habitación

- Adiós- susurro lenalee mientras entraba en su habitación

- Nos vemos en el comedor – dice allen recordando que dentro de una escasa hora todos ya estarían reunidos en el comedor

- Si - responde lenalee y allen jira sobre su eje para tomar camino asía su habitación pero al dar el primer paso un sonoro chirrido proveniente de un tablón viejo del suelo que se escucho por todo el pasillo dejando paralizados a allen y a lenalee ¿por que ahora? ¿por que en este momento? Y tan rápido como el mismo sonido (solo que mas estruendoso) una enorme nube de polvo se aproximaba a donde allen y lenalee

- Lenaleeeeee¡¡¡¡ - era komui que lloraba a mares y corría tan rápido como sus pies le permitían a donde se había originado el ruido delator y al llegar a donde ellos lo primero que hiso fue abrazar a lenalee – lenalee por que eres tan mala? dijiste que llegarías temprano, tienes a tu pobre hermano en vela toda la noche esperando tu regreso - lenalee daba por su lado a komui abrazándolo y sonriéndole para darle la oportunidad a allen de escapar, allen comienza a caminar de puntitas -tampoco llamaste para decir por que no llegabas, me tenias tan preocupado – komui empieza a llorar mas pero de repente la olfatea – lenalee hueles mucho ha perfume de hom… - komui se endereza y voltea lentamente rodeado de una aura negra –allen Walker – allen se detiene en seco ve a komui aterrado – que le hiciste a mi lenalee??? – y allen pega carrera para salvar su vida

- Komui te juro que no fue sin que ella quisiera – dice torpemente allen mientras corría provocando a un mas a komui, lenalee desde el umbral de su puerta se lleva la mano al rostro por las tontas palabras de allen

- Que ocurre lenalee?-chan – miranda como los demas que asomaban sus cabesas de deras de la puerta de su habitacion se habia despertado por el enorme escandaolo pobrocado por estos dos – ahora por que komui persigue a allen-kun?

- Te matare Walker ………(bueno para no hacerlo aburrido solo les diré que la persecución duro una hora y media mas y allen no dejaba de decir "escusas" tontas que solo lo delataban mas)

Una semana después:

- Lenalee le sirve una tasa de café a komui cuando entra miranda

- Lenalee- chan que bueno que te encontramos – miranda

- Que ocurre? - lenalee

- Allen ya regreso de su misión y lo primero que ha hecho es preguntar por ti-lenalee sale corriendo de la habitación al tiempo que le daba la jarra con café a miranda y tal como ella dijo allen estaba parado frente a la gran puerta de la orden quitándose un enorme abrigo negro lleno de nieve

- Allen – lenalee

- Lenalee- allen ambos corren a su encuentro y se saludan con un tierno beso – te extrañe

- Y yo a ti – lenalee

La verdad era que ya se había propagado la noticia sobre la relación amoroso de allen y lenalee y queso había sido la causa de que ha allen lo mandaran una semana a la Antártida a contar los pingüinos que había (jejeje no realmente lo mando a una misión inventada como castigo por "corromper" a su lenalee)

- Achuu –estornuda allen

- Será mejor que bayas a la enfermería no será bueno que te enfermaras – komui

- Yo te acompaño – lenalee mientras ya caminaban hacia la enfermería

- Y allen-kun – komui, allen y lenalee voltean –bienvenido a casa _giri no kyodai_ – haciendo énfasis en esta ultima palabra con un tierno tono a lo que allen hace una reverencia y lenalee una sonrisa de felicidad para después reanudar su camino al a enfermería

__________

Bueno aquí se acabaría el cuento de hadas espero que les haya gustado y dejar rewies no hace daño

Y casi se me olvida _giri no kyodai _significa cuñado

Lirio_chan cambio y fuera


End file.
